


A Value of Matter

by edenforeternity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Human Slav (Voltron), M/M, This is a commissioned piece, there is art to come at a later time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenforeternity/pseuds/edenforeternity
Summary: It’s just fluff ¯\_(ツ)_/¯.What more could you ask for?





	A Value of Matter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ircnman (halfthyme)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfthyme/gifts).



> This is a commissioned piece for my amazing friend Ruby (check out [her tumblr here](http://bruhgane.tumblr.com)). Hope y'all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And yes, there is art that I am still working on for this piece.
> 
> Check out [my tumblr](http://bloomingeden.tumblr.com) too, that'd be cool. Comment, share, or drop some kudos. I love y'all regardless.

A candle burned enveloping the setting in a warm, flickering glow. A light rain outside created a natural melody. The city’s liveliness poured into the room illuminating it in vibrant colors. The muffled loudness of the city grew distant as time moved. The ticking of a clock brought the reality of the world back. A knock at the door brought a nervous silence. A pounding heartbeat filled the room as the host moves to the doorframe. A sharp intake and exhale of breath pushed him to open the door. The door creaked open, revealing the figure on the other side.

A taller man stood at the frame of the door, his hair dark with a tuft of white slicked back in a way that suited him. A smile grew as he looked over the figure in front of him. An old scar ran across the bridge of his nose adding to the overall attractiveness and mystery of the man.

“Shiro.” The host finally found his voice. “Come in.” He moved to let Shiro enter and closed the door behind him.

“Slav?” Shiro reached for Slav’s hand, holding it in his own delicately.

Slav felt a chill down his back as if it were the first time Shiro uttered his name. “Yes?”

“We’ve been dating for 3 months now. You don’t have any reason to be nervous.” A small laugh eased Slav’s nerves. Shiro brought up Slav’s hand and lightly placed a lingering kiss on his knuckles.

Heat rushed to Slav’s face, creating a bright blush. “It’s just,” he stuttered, “I still can’t believe that you agreed to date me. After all, there were plenty of other people who wanted to date you. I mean, I wasn’t really that outstanding or noticeable, but you-“

Shiro interrupts him by pressing his finger against his lips. “Slav, I wanted to date you because I like you. And besides, you are the only person I see myself with.”

“You say that so easily.” Slav turns his head, his blush brightening.

“Because it’s true.”

“Okay.” Slav laughs turning back towards Shiro. “We should eat before the food gets cold.” Slav led Shiro towards the waiting table.

“You have a really nice apartment.” Shiro looked around as he followed Slav. “You should invite me over more often.”

“This is the first time we’ve met in my apartment.” 

“Exactly.” Shiro laughed to ease Slav’s obvious nerves. “There’s always a first for everything in every relationship.”

Slav laughed softly. As nervous as he was, Shiro always made him feel at ease. They hadn’t been in a relationship for a long time, but their relationship felt like they were right where they needed to be.

They sat down at the table across from each other. Shiro looked around, admiring how the apartment reflected Slav’s entire personality. His eyes fixated on the final marvel inside the room, Slav; he smiled and reached over to hold Slav’s hand.

Slav’s blush, if not already noticeable, grew brighter. “You keep staring at me.”

“Because I never get tired of seeing you.” Shiro rubbed his thumb against Slav’s. “I’ll never get tired of seeing someone so perfect.”

“O-oh,” Slav stuttered. “Why don’t I, why don’t we eat dinner?”

“Sure.” Shiro let Slav’s had go. “Do you need help?”

“You’re my guest Shiro, I cannot have a guest help.” Slav tapped Shiro’s head. “It is common courtesy.”

“What a gentleman,” Shiro whispered to himself. He didn’t think that he’d ever be in this situation. 

When they had first met, they couldn’t stand each other; it wasn't until they got to know one and other that they began to understand more of the smaller thing that they hadn’t understood before. Shiro began understand the complexity that was Slav. Slav was a person who calculates every aspect of his life. He thinks of any possible outcome that could happen, then plans accordingly. And for Slav, Shiro always took him out of his comfort zone. Slav never planned for Shiro to have such a strong impact on his life. Shiro was someone who had a goal and did whatever it took to reach it. He doesn’t plan for the multiple directions life could take him. They both seemed like two different types of people. But they matched so well. They have similar goals and ambitions. They have a deeper understanding of what they hoped to achieve. Together they worked so well it still surprises them both. 

Slav walks back into the room. He makes eye contact with Shiro. Shiro just smiles back.

“I hope you like it, it’s a popular dish in Pakistan.” Slav set the pot down in front of the two of them.

“I’m sure it’s wonderful,” Shiro reassured Slav.

“Okay.” Slav lifted the lid and served them both. “Try it.”

Shiro lifted his fork and took a bite of the food.

“So?” Slav was eager to know what Shiro thought of the dish. “How is it?”

“It’s delicious.” Shiro took another bite.

“Really?” Slav was relieved. “I’m glad you like it.”

The two ate their meal together with only a few words spoken in between bites. The two talking about anything they could. They learned at least one new thing about each other that they hadn’t know in the last three months. Small things that meant a lot to each of them. Small things like Slav’s collection of classic novels from his father and Shiro’s habit of never speaking English to his parents. Small things that didn’t seem to be important, but had reason to be important.

Shiro helped pick up the plates and glasses after they had finished. Slav protested, but Shiro was very convincing.

“I didn’t prepare a dessert,” Slav announced as the two sat back at the table. “I didn’t know what to make. And with the multiple possible options I had, I doubted I’d be able to pick one. I know you like certain things so I did take that into consideration, but that still gave me a long list of options.”

“Let’s go out,” Shiro suggested. “It’ll be easier that way for us.”

“That,” Slav paused to think, “that sounds great.”

“Then.” Shiro stood and held his hand out for Slav. Slav took Shiro’s hand and Shiro intertwined their fingers. He raised Slav’s hand to his lips and gave a soft kiss on the knuckles. “Let’s go.”

Slav felt his heart skip a beat. He didn’t know how someone could make him feel the way he did, but Shiro somehow managed to draw certain emotions out. In the months before he and Shiro began to date, he thought that he would never have an opportunity to find someone to share a bond with like the one he shared with Shiro, but there he was. He and Shiro were inseparable and Slav was still getting use to that. His first relationship. It was something he’d never thought would come to him. He spend so many years trying to learn and understand the world, but in doing so, he neglected his own emotional growth. Shiro was what he needed.

Shiro’s voice broke Slav out of his thoughts. “Where should we go?”

Slav looked at Shiro. “Anywhere is fine with me, I am not good making decisions.”

Shiro laughs softy. “Anywhere I go with you is the right decision. I want you to feel comfortable.”

“I’m comfortable being with you.”

They both laughed under their breaths. Every time they had to make a simple decision like this it ended with them spending ten minutes making lists of pros and cons. But right now, being outside with the city sky and air surrounding them, they felt a sort of serenity that they hadn’t felt before. 

Shiro brushed his shoulder against Slav’s. “I know somewhere we could go.”

“Lead the way.”

Shiro and Slav walked quietly, hand in hand. They arrived at a small ice cream parlor. Shiro asked Slav to sit while he ordered for them. Once he had ordered the cold treat for both of them, he set down the two bowls in front of Slav. He sat across from him and let him pick the one he wanted. 

“My brother comes here with his boyfriend all the time. He keeps telling me to bring you here.” Shiro leaned forward, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

“Your brother,” Slav stated as he chose a bowl, “is right.” Slav poked Shiro’s nose and smiled.

“I love your smile.”

Slav smiled even brighter. He tried to hide his face behind his hand, but Shiro stopped him. 

“I mean it, you have an amazing smile.”

“It’s nothing compared to yours.” Slav didn't know how much of an amazing flirt he was, because each time he flirted with Shiro was always accidental. Shiro loved it though.

The two spent the rest of the time in the ice cream parlor talking about nothing in particular. Shiro insisted that they’d go to the park afterwards and Slav couldn't say no. They finished and Shiro offered his arm to Slav. Slav took Shiro’s arm and they walked out together. Shiro looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. 

“Don't wish you could see the stars?”

“The stars are always visible, but if I don't look at this from a scientific standpoint, yes it would be nice to see the stars.”

“What would it be like up there? In space?”

“Empty.” Slav knew that was not what Shiro wanted to hear, but it was the first thing that came to mind. “I’ve spent most of my time learning about the vastness of space, sometimes I forget how small we are.” Slav looked up.

Shiro didn't have anything else to add on, so let the conversation drop. They continued their walk in a comfortable silence. As they approached the park Shiro broke their silence.

“Slav?”

“Yes,” Slav hummed in reply.

“Do you ever wonder what our lives would have been like if we’d never started dating?”

“Well I think that there was a probability that us coming to get would have not have happened, but I think the chances that we did come together had a much higher possibility. It was all a matter of chance.”

“I’m glad we’re dating. These three months have so much value to me, you couldn’t ever even guess. Since my last relationship ended on a bad term, I’d thought I’d never get to have a positive relationship, but you came along and changed everything.” 

“Strange.”

“What is?” 

“I have felt the same way, but with different circumstances of course.” Slav adjusted his glasses. “I had shut myself because I believed that no one would understand me or take an effort to understand me. But with you, that changed.”

“Really?”

The pair stopped walking, and turned to face each other. Their hands were intertwined and eyes interlocked. A small, faint smile growing on each of their lips.

“Slav-” Shiro paused to find the right words. “I-” He didn’t know what to say.

“You don't need to say anything.” Slav placed his free hand behind Shiro’s neck.

Shiro rose his free hand and placed it against the side of Slav’s face. He felt the warmth of Slav’s cheek. “Can I kiss you?”

Slav didn’t answer, just nodded his head.

Slowly they moved closer to each other. The world around them started to fade away. The sounds of the city were all a blur. The beating of their hearts rose above the fading noise. The distance between them becoming smaller and smaller. 

When their lips touched, they felt a spark. The spark they have felt when they first held hands, when their eyes first met. It was only a quick second, like many firsts, but it gave them a feeling of familiarity, safety. It reminded them that they belong together, two halves of a whole.

“Shiro,” Slav’s eyes slowly opened and locked with Shiro’s.

“Takashi,” Shiro whispered, leaning his forehead against Slav’s.

“What?” He knew it was Shiro’s name, but he had never once called him that.

“Just call me Takashi.”

“Okay.” Slav softly pecked at Shiro’s cheek. “Takashi.”

Three months, it took three months to realize it. Three months and countless more to come. Days, weeks, months, years. It’d all be a blur sooner or later, but right now, they knew what they felt. The beating of their hearts, the small stolen kisses, and the warmth from the other. They knew that they loved each other. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
